Exile
by AnimeKittyLover
Summary: An continued one shot ending to "I'll protect you" With everything said and done, there was one final thing left to do before they could truly begin their new life together.


Purge

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age 2, only my Hawke.

Author's Note: This has been bugging me for quite a while now. What, with the whole 'Justice spirit separation' potion and that got me thinking. What if there ACTUALLY was a potion that could send him back to the fade permenately? Well, that's what fanfics are for no? This is a continuational one shot for "I'll protect you" Enjoy :D

_I hated him...That damnable spirit. Anthony once wrote to me, sated my curiosity about it but that, along with the letter was years ago. I resented that bastard for cursing my beloved healer. Turning him into a half breed freak; marking him as the very being templars hate. What everyone hates. But that's not my main problem at the moment. Damn you justice. Damn you to the void for eternity. You have no place here. Not in our world. Not with __**us.**__ I swear, you will return to the Fade even if I have to force you out of him myself. This I vow. _

"...I'm sorry Anders but this is the only way. That...bomb you created did gave me a idea at least.'' the blonde cringes at that but continued to listen though it was simple to know that **Justice** was listening as well. I didn't care at that point. What's done is done. Sebastian can whine and bitch all he wants, bring a damn army. I'm past caring. Past loving anyone else other than my friends and love. I glared down at the corpse of that annoying elf. Fenris. You deserved your fate. I honestly never did like him. He and him were just the same sides of a single coin.

With luck, we had gotten out of that damned city without any trouble and are now on a trail towards the Wounded Coast. ''Father...I know you, mother and Carver won't approve of what I'm doing but I hope you'll understand.'' Father...I felt my eyes burn with tears for a moment before I pushed them back. Now isn't the time for crying. I have a task to accomplish... "H-Hawke?! What're you doing?!'' I idly ignored Anders panic tone as I tightened the chains around his wrists and ankles. ''What? You said circle mages are sexually depraved, no?'' I almost laughed at his expression. ''Yes but this is NOT what I meant!'' A soft laugh came from me as I leaned down, placing a light kiss onto his forehead.

"Calm down dear. This nightmare will be over. For both of us." he became weary of me after that. I knew he wasn't going to like what I was about to conduct but there was no other way. I had to get him out before he ruins my loving mage utterly.

Lowering the lights of the lanterns around the room, placing the objects that were needed on the nearby wooden table, I heard him ask "What is all this?'' I paused in my preparation. ''I'm going to remove that thing inside you.'' He freaked and that **bastard** came out rambling how it was unjust; that they had a task to accomplish. That I was a distraction. I snapped back at him, blaming him for corrupting him in the first place. Damning him. I held back the vicious, angry tears before pouring the final part.

Everything went into a blinding blue light afterwords. I was in the fade. I had to hurry. Whatever the cost, I must free him from this spirit. "I know your here. Show yourself. I'm in no mood for your rantings.'' And in that instant, he appeared. I loathed seeing him; a glowing blue version. A mere, disgusting copy of my beloved cat obsessed mage. "Release him. Now.'' I shook my head with a no. "...You're doing more harm than good. Spirit, you are not needed anymore. You, vengeance. Leave. I'm only going to tell you this once and only once.''

I had enough. Enough is enough. Mumbling the chant under my breath, everything began to shift in and out of place. "You are not needed anymore. LEAVE! Return to the fade and stay there! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BOYFRIEND!'' Casting the removal hand sign against his chest; screaming. Screaming so deafening I felt my ears ringing. _"It's done. I can't hear him anymore..." _

I soon awoke on the cavern floor with a worried Merrill looking over me. "She's awake!" Not paying attention to her, my only concern was the now slumbering healer. ''He's fine Hawke. A bit winded and hoarse from the ritual but fine. He'll be alright." I gave a thankful, relieved smile towards the elven blood mage.

_"It's over Anders. Now you...I can finally be together. Without any internal interruptions." _


End file.
